You Are My Slave!
by chocoaddicted
Summary: "Kim Taehyung! Rasanya aku ingin menjambak rambutnya jika bisa! Kenapa ia selalu memerintahkanku hal yang tidak masuk akal! Aku ini 'kan manajernya!" -Shin Hana-/ "Shin Hana. Gadis itu benar-benar membuatku gila! Tidak adakah satu hal yang ia lakukan dengan benar! Rasanya aku ingin memberinya hukuman setiap hari!" -Kim Taehyung-
1. Summary

"Kim Taehyung! Rasanya aku ingin menjambak rambutnya jika bisa! Kenapa ia selalu memerintahkanku hal yang tidak masuk akal?! Aku ini 'kan manajernya!" –Shin Hana—

.

.

.

"Shin Hana. Gadis itu benar-benar membuatku gila! Tidak adakah satu hal yang ia lakukan dengan benar?! Rasanya aku ingin memberinya hukuman setiap hari!" –Kim Taehyung—

.

.

.

Karena kecerobohan Shin Hana, gadis itu harus menjadi budak Kim Taehyung. Hana berada di mimpi terburuknya ketika Taehyung sudah mengeluarkan perintah tidak masuk akal. Demi menghindari hukuman Taehyung yang berbahaya, Hana terpaksa memenuhi semua keinginan Taehyung.

Mampukah mereka berada di batas _Master_ dan _Slave_ saja sementara waktu terus mendekatkan mereka?

.

.

.

Main Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Shin Hana (OC/You/Army)

Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast :

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin

Kim Sejin


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Ketujuh pria tampan dengan bakat yang tidak dapat diragukan lagi sedang menari membawakan lagu Butterfly. Mereka nampak indah ketika menari. Dengan wajah tampan bak malaikat, ekspresi mereka ketika membawakan lagu itu membuat gadis berambut cokelat yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan seakan terbang seperti kupu-kupu.

 _Mereka makhluk yang terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan._

Lihatlah itu... Si maknae BTS, Jungkook yang selalu dianggap sebagai evil sangat menawan dan memesona. Bagaimana Tuhan bisa menciptakan makhluk sesempurna itu? Selain pintar bernyanyi dengan suara napasnya yang seksi, ia pun pandai menari. Jangan lupakan otot-otot seksinya yang menguji iman kaum hawa.

 _Jungkook benar-benar tipe idealku. Seandainya saat pembagian hati ketika Tuhan menciptakanku, aku ingin hatiku dan Jungkook bisa bersatu sebagai sepasang kekasih._

Gadis itu menangkupkan tangan ke wajah dengan malu-malu. Khayalannya mulai berkelana.

 _Bagaimana bisa aku membayangkan hal memalukan seperti itu? Aku benar-benar sudah gila! Kegilaanku ini benar-benar membuatku merinding._

Gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan kembali menonton pria-pria tampan itu menari. Saat itulah tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Taehyung. Di dalam imajinasinya Taehyung terlihat seperti malaikat bersayap hitam dan sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk yang sangat siap untuk menyiksanya dan membawanya ke akhirat.

Shin Hana, gadis berambut cokelat seleher itu segera menyampingkan badan sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika menyadari Taehyung sengaja menatapnya dengan seringai mematikan.

"Gawat! Taehyung pasti merencanakan sesuatu lagi. Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini!"

Hana segera memakai tas punggungnya dan hendak keluar dari studio dance BigHit dengan langkah berjinjit pelan karena takut tertangkap Taehyung. Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa musik sudah berhenti dan ketujuh member BTS sudah selesai latihan. Ketujuh member BTS menatap bingung tingkah laku Hana yang aneh.

Kim Taehyung menatap Hana dengan seringai yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

" _Ya_! Shin Hana!"

Tubuh Hana mematung mendengar seruan Taehyung yang sangat ia hapal. Dengan takut, gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Taehyung dengan senyum kikuk.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Taehyung dengan mata melotot.

"Anu... Itu...,"

Hana mencoba berpikir keras. Jari telunjuknya menggaruk-garuk kepala mencari jawaban yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari seorang Kim Taehyung.

 _Ayolah, Shin Hana! Temukan alasan yang tepat!_

"Jangan bilang kau mau pulang!"

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Hana. Sedangkan member BTS yang lain hanya diam memerhatikan keduanya.

Hana merasakan alarm bahaya. Gadis itu melangkah mundur dengan keringat dingin yang mulai muncul seiring dengan langkah Taehyung semakin dekat. Gadis itu semakin cepat melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Sementara itu, Taehyung semakin dekat dengan ekspresi datar.

Pria bersurai cokelat gelap itu menghimpit Hana diantara dinding dengan tangan kanannya. Jarak mereka yang sangat dekat membuat Hana bisa merasakan napas Taehyung. Gadis itu menunduk mencoba untuk tidak menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung mendengus dan menarik dagu Hana agar bertatapan dengannya.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa kabur dariku," ujar Taehyung dengan seringainya.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku kabur. Ha ha ha..." tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di pikiran Hana pada saat-saat genting, "aku ingin membelikanmu minuman. Kau pasti lelah sekali 'kan? Oh! Keringatmu juga banyak sekali. Jadi, bagaimana jika kau sedikit menjauh dan aku bisa berlari untuk membawakanmu minuman, hm?" Hana tersenyum mencoba bernegoisasi.

Taehyung mendengus mendengar jawaban Hana. Pria itu memajukan wajahnya membuat jantung Hana nyaris copot untuk kesekian kalinya. Hana memejamkan mata dengan erat.

"Kau tahu 'kan apa yang terjadi jika kau mencoba kabur?" Taehyung berbisik di telinga Hana dan meniupnya membuat Hana merinding.

"Oke. Belikan aku tujuh minuman dengan rasa yang berbeda. Kau harus kembali dalam waktu lima menit!" Taehyung menjauhkan diri dan menatap Hana dengan tatapan datar kembali.

"Apa?! _Ya_! Kau pikir minimarket kita ada di lobby? Aku harus berjalan setidaknya lima ratus meter!" gadis itu terlihat shock dengan permintaan Taehyung.

"Tck tck! Jangan sampai aku mengulangi perintahku atau kau akan menerima hukumannya," Taehyung mengetuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk, memberi peringatan pada Hana.

"Tapi—"

"Siap? Mulai!" Taehyung tidak memedulikan ucapan Hana dan menyalakan stopwatch di ponselnya.

"Ah! _Jinjja_!" Hana menatap kesal Taehyung dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dari studio dance.

Jungkook yang sejak tadi memerhatikan Taehyung dan Hana akhirnya berjalan mendekati Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ , tidakkah menurutmu keterlaluan memerintah Hana _nuna_ seperti itu?" tanya Jungkook dengan khawatir.

"Benar itu, Taehyung- _ah_. Kasihan Hana jika kau siksa terus seperti itu," Hoseok ikut menanggapi karena kasihan dengan manajer baru BTS tersebut.

"Itu adalah hukuman yang harus ia terima," Taehyung mengambil botol air mineral dan meminumnya dengan santai.

Jin, Namjoon, Yoongi dan Jimin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap Taehyung.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Hana berlari dengan kecepatan penuh layaknya atlet lari yang sedang mengikuti olimpiade. Gadis itu tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat dalam hati. Impiannya untuk bisa menikmati keindahan Jeon Jungkook lenyap sudah bersama dengan penyiksaan yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung.

Kesialan gadis itu bermula dari kecerobohannya seminggu yang lalu.

 **Satu minggu yang lalu...**

Hana masih merasa di alam mimpi ketika kemarin ia menerima telepon yang mengatakan bahwa aplikasi lamaran pekerjaannya sebagai manajer BTS diterima. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu yakin akan diterima karena saat interview ada banyak saingan yang lebih baik darinya. Tapi, sepertinya dewi keberuntungan sedang berpihak saat itu.

Hana tentu saja sangat gembira. Gadis itu bahkan hampir dicap orang gila oleh tetangga karena terus menerus tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri. Anak-anak kecil pun dijauhkan dalam radius aman dari Hana. Namun, gadis itu tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut karena kebahagiannya sedang berada di puncak.

"Mungkin aku rela mati saat ini karena terlalu bahagia,"

Hana bergumam seorang diri sambil menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke gedung BigHit entertainment di kawasan elit Gangnam. Saat bus tiba, gadis itu dengan riang memasuki bus yang sangat penuh. Imajinasinya tidak pernah berhenti ketika membayangkan akan bertemu dengan Jungkook dan menatap wajahnya dalam jarak dekat.

Setibanya di gedung BigHit entertainment, Hana tersenyum lebar dan memasuki gedung tersebut. Di matanya terlihat para pegawai tersenyum dengan bahagia. Setelah melapor pada resepsionis, gadis itu diminta untuk menunggu dan tak lama kemudian Kim Sejin, salah satu manajer BTS datang menghampirinya.

"Shin Hana- _ssi_?" Sejin menyapa Hana yang sedang duduk di sofa lobby.

" _Ye, annyeong haseyo,"_ Hana membungkukkan badan memberi salam sopan.

" _Annyeong haseyo._ Saya Kim Sejin yang menjadi koordinator manajer BTS. Sebelumnya, selamat bergabung di BigHit entertainment," Sejin mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan antusias oleh Hana.

"Mohon bimbingannya!" seru Hana dengan semangat.

"Wah... Saya suka semangat anda," Sejin memuji Hana membuat gadis itu tersenyum malu, "kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk untuk tanda tangan kontrak dan perkenalan dengan member BTS,"

" _Ye!"_

Sejin tertawa melihat semangat Hana, sementara gadis itu merasa malu karena tingkahnya sendiri.

Selesai proses tanda tangan kontrak yang ternyata gajinya diluar perkiraan Hana dan membuat mata gadis itu silau karena jumlah yang sangat besar, gadis itu didampingi Kim Sejin berjalan menuju studio dance BigHit. Jantung Hana berdetak dengan tidak karuan. Ia rasa jika jantungnya bisa lari, saat ini jantung itu pasti sudah memenangkan olimpiade.

Kim Sejin membuka pintu studio dance dan masuk ke dalam studio diikuti oleh Hana. Gadis itu menahan napas ketika melihat satu persatu dari member BTS menoleh dalam gerakan lambat dengan kelopak bunga Sakura yang terbang membuat mereka terlihat sangat tampan bak malaikat. Apalagi Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan senyum kelinci khas pria itu. Membuat hati Hana berdetak tidak menentu. Namun, itu hanya dalam imajinasi Hana.

"Perhatian semuanya! Aku akan memperkenalkan manajer baru yang akan mendampingi kegiatan kalian. Shin Hana- _ssi,_ silakan perkenalkan dirimu,"

Kim Sejin menoleh menatap Hana yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tapi, gadis itu masih sibuk dengan dunia imajinasi.

"Shin Hana- _ssi_ ," Sejin kembali memanggil Hana dan akhirnya membawa gadis itu kembali ke dunia nyata.

Hana terlihat malu karena telah melamun. Gadis itu menatap Jin, Namjoon, Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook dan Taehyung dengan senyum kikuk. Hana hendak melangkah untuk memperkenalkan dirinya, namun ia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri hingga membuatnya tersandung.

"Waaaa!" seru Hana karena kaget.

Gadis itu sukses tersandung dan jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. Namun, ia merasa aneh karena memegang sesuatu. Gadis itu mendongak dan melihat kain di tangannya. Ia menelan ludah dan mengikuti arah pandangnya saat melihat sepasang kaki di depannya. Ketika Ia mendongak, sepasang mata milik Taehyung menatapnya dengan shock karena gadis itu baru saja menarik celana Taehyung hingga menampilkan boxer pria itu.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Hana berteriak kaget dan mundur dengan cepat.

" _Ya! Micheosseo!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Taehyung berteriak setelah menguasai keasadarannya. Buru-buru ia memakai kembali celananya.

Sedangkan Jin, Namjoon, Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook dan Sejin menatap Hana dan Taehyung dengan wajah shock dan tidak bisa berkata-kata.

" _Jwesonghaeyo,_ Taehyung- _ssi_! Saya tidak sengaja. Sungguh!" Hana masih duduk bersimpuh mengatupkan tangannya memohon ampun pada Taehyung.

"Apa kau gadis mesum, hah?!"

"Tentu saja bukan. Itu hanya kecelakaan. Aku mohon, maafkan aku. Ya? Ya?"

Hana akan menangis sebentar lagi karena impian yang sudah di depan matanya mungkin saja akan lenyap karena kecerobohan yang ia lakukan.

Taehyung menghela napas dan mendongak. Ia berusaha menahan kesabarannya. Pria itu lantas menatap Hana yang memelas memohon ampun. Gadis itu terlihat seperti anak anjing yang tersesat dan membutuhkan pertolongan.

Taehyung menghampiri Hana dan membungkukkan badan. Ia mendongakkan dagu Hana, memaksa gadis itu untuk menatapnya. Mata Hana yang bulat berkaca-kaca menatap Taehyung. Entah apa yang merasuki Kim Taehyung, pria itu mencium bibir Hana di depan seluruh member BTS dan Sejin.

Hana membulatkan mata saat Taehyung mencium bibirnya. Tubuhnya kaku tidak dapat bergerak. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Apakah ia berada di dunia mimpi?

"Shin Hana, mulai saat ini kau adalah budakku!"

Namun, saat melihat seringai dan tatapan tajam Taehyung, Hana sadar bahwa ia tidak bermimpi. Atau mimpi buruknya baru akan dimulai.


End file.
